Talking in Your Sleep
by Anya Urameshi
Summary: Romano has an odd habit that Antonio finds amusing. Spain/S.Italy. Edited slightly.


The idea of sleeping with a naked man had never been as a big a deal to Antonio as others (Ludwig for example) had sometimes made it out to be. Some people wore pajamas to bed, some their underwear, and others nothing at all; it was just how they preferred it.

Rolling over, the Spaniard could almost make out the sleeping face of Romano by the light that filtered in through his open window. A gentle breeze ruffled his hair and the Italian let out a small whimper as his lone curl was moved by it causing the Spaniard to smile slightly and reach over to brush away the hair that had fallen into the younger nation's face, careful to avoid that wayward strand.

"Spain…." the mentioned nation paused in his motions to stare at the other for a beat before letting out a relieved sigh as he realized Romano was just talking in his sleep and not awake and preparing to head butt him off the bed.

That would be decidedly unpleasant and not an experience that the older nation wanted to repeat. Again.

"Spain….." the Italian repeated, rooting his cheek into the pillow slightly. "….you bastard….the tomatoes aren't ripe yet….you idiot…..don't pick….them…..chigii….."

Chuckling slightly, the Spaniard resumed his previous action of brushing his fingers through the others hair. "I would never, _mi tomatito_."

"…you better not…." Romano replied, rubbing lightly against the surprised man's hand.

"You can hear me?" Antonio asked, smiling as he leaned forward slightly to see if the other was really asleep or just faking it. "I suppose if you were awake you'd be cussing me out or something, _si_?"

"…..get away from me you damned pervert….." was the Italian's only reply as he snuggled closer to the Spaniard. "…..don't just stand their idiot, protect me….!"

"If you insist," the older nation replied, pulling the other into his arms with a wide grin and closing his eyes. _"Te protegeré siempre."_

"_Ti amo…..."_

Antonio's eyes snapped open as those words translated themselves in his head. Words that he'd heard before, though the first two had always been from Feleciano's lips towards his German and never the one whom he suddenly found himself gripping as if afraid that this moment would vanish and he would wake up and realize that it had only been a dream.

Letting out a sigh, Romano moved until he was flush against the Spaniard, burying his face in the the others chest and Antonio was suddenly aware of why it was probably not a good idea to sleep with a naked man and why Ludwig seemed to have so much trouble with it (even as the German's protests grew less over time).

"Oh _cariño_…" he muttered, burying his now bright red face in the Italian's hair (his Italian whether the other liked it or not when awake) and inhaling the scent of tomatoes and Romano that made his stomach flip in pleasant ways even as he wondered if he was going to have to remove himself from the room before he did something that would get him thrown from it forcefully.

"_Yo también te quiero_," he murmured instead, closing his eyes and praying that Romano wouldn't kill him in the morning when he woke up in his arms even as he smiled at the thought of waking up with his little Italian (who wasn't really so little, now that he thought about it).

A/N: Can you tell its my first Hetalia fanfic. XD Three years of Spanish and I STILL had to use a damned translator for this thing. The Italian came from the same place (Google Translator for the win), so I apologize for any inaccuracies.

Romano is so adorable and though Spain hasn't appeared yet in the seventeen episodes I've seen of the anime (except the first but that doesn't really count) after hearing The Delicious Tomato Song in English (/watch?v=vndfRSqwCOw) I couldn't stop myself from looking up Spain/Romano amvs and came across a slide-show with the song that is mentioned in the beginning (/watch?v=L5k_6W3NA70) that completely inspired this little story. XD

Translation time (thank you to everyone who has helped me with this):

_Chigii_: the odd sound that Romano makes when he's upset

_Mi tomatito_: (Spanish) my little tomato

_Si:_ (Spanish) yes

_Te protegere siempre:_ (Spanish) I will protect you always.

_Ti amo:_ (Italian) I love you.

_Cariño_: (Spanish) dear

_Yo tambien te quiero:_ (Spanish) I love you too.


End file.
